University of Washington (UW) and Black Hills Center for American Indian Health (BHCAIH) seek support for Native People for Cancer Control (NPCC), a currentiy-funded regional Community Networks Program (CNP). NPCC is organized into an Administrafive Core and Community Outreach, Research, and Training Programs. Directorship of NPCC will be shared by Dedra Buchwald, MD, Professor of Medicine and Director, Partnerships for Native Health, UW;and Jeffrey Henderson (Cheyenne River Sioux), MD, MPH, President and CEO of the community-based, non-profit BHCAIH in Rapid City, SD. NPCC serves an 8-state region and is headquartered at UW in Seattle, with 3 additional sites that align geographically with the conduct of our Community Outreach Program activities. Site 1 includes Washington, Alaska, and Oregon;Site 2 includes Idaho, Montana, and Wyoming;and Site 3 includes North and South Dakota. NPCC will include 15 American Indian/Alaska Native (AI/AN) investigators, staff, and partners. AI/ANs have the poorest 5-year sun/ival from all cancers combined among all U.S. racial/ethnic groups,(12) and access to cancer clinical trials is difficult. Our overarching aim, therefore, is to direcfiy contribute to improved cancer health outcomes and quality of life for AI/AN populations, which experience dramafic health inequities. Our central strategy is to capitalize on opportunlties and leverage existing resources to pursue an integrated, mulfifaceted research program that is catalyzed by tight partnerships with Native communities. We will address cancer health issues ranging from prevenfion and clinical trials to survivorship. Our long-term goal is to generate findings that can be translated into practices and policies that will reduce AI/AN cancer-related health disparities. Thus, our Specific Aims are to: 1) increase cancer educafion, outreach, health promotion, and prevention efforts among urban and mral AI/ANs through the activities of the Community Outreach Program;2) conduct 1 Research Project, 2 CNP Pilot Projects, and 2 Training Projects using community-based participatory methods that focus on colorectal cancer screening, health literacy and communication, cancer risk factors and care, and clinical trials educafion among Al/ANs;3) train at least 5 AI/AN junior faculty members to conduct research through the efforts of the Training Program;and 4) reduce cancer health disparities by increasing access to, and use of, inten/entions among AI/AN populations through all NPCC activifies. These activities will be coordinated by the Administrafive Core. With a wide network of partners, 25 funded cancer-related grants and 54 publications by NPCC-affiliated investigators, NPPC has the essential elements of a successful CNP, both as an individual site and as a member ofthe CNP network.